


The Moment You Realise

by Extraho



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: "I'm going to Tulaine." Those fateful four words that started the conversation that changed the course of his life. A series of connecting drabbles and oneshots





	1. 1

The words had barely left his mouth before he regretted them. 

April smiled, "Good, that's great!"

Jackson felt it like a stab in the chest. It was great that he was leaving? No, it wasn't a stab; it was like his gut just bottomed out. "Yeah…" then he got angry. "I feel sick by the way. Sick to leave here, to leave you. But I'm glad you're so freaking happy about it."

April flushed and she yelled at him, but he couldn't hear her. All the could perceive was how beautiful she was. How much he yearned for her touch, her taste, her... everything.

"I loved having sex with you. You made me feel things…you changed me Jackson. And I loved that. But I hate that I'm not a virgin for the man I'm going to marry -" 

Her lips were so red. 

"-So for one night I'm just going to forget all about that. And I'm gonna try, I'm gonna try to be happy. I'm happy tonight. I'm going to be happy Jackson, because this is a happy time and we should be celebrating. Okay? So can you please just wipe that freaking frown off your face and be happy with me?"

Jackson did hear her now. Be happy with her? The words slipped out before he even knew what he'd said. But even as they floated through the air, he knew it was what he wanted.

"Marry me."

*


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

"Let me be that man!" 

April just stared at him, jaw slack. 

"April, please," Jackson said, "I lo-" he inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling like he didn't have enough oxygen in his lungs, "I love you.... so much," he said. "Let me be that man whose lucky enough to wake up with you every morning, and -" 

"What?!" April finally stuttered. 

Jackson paused. He shook his head, walked right up to her and got on his knee in front of her, "April Sarah Kepner, listen to me now; I love you, so much it hurts when I even think of a future that I could be forced to live without you. I want to wake up with you every morning, and go to bed with you every night- well, every morning and night our schedules would allow us," he amended, "-I want to be that guy- 

"But asking me to marry you -" she squeaked. 

"Sure, we've went about things a bit backwards, but it seems to be working, so..." Jackson shrugged, "Marry me, and we'll date, and get a place together when we can... " 

April stared at him, into those hopeful blue eyes. He was hands down the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes upon. 

And Jesus would approve. 

Her parents would approve. 

Her church would approve. 

And to be honest she doubted there were a lot of guys who could put up with her crazy nerves and her religious beliefs. No other guys like Jackson anyhow...

But most importantly.... it was Jackson. 

Sweet, smart, considerate, ballsy kick-ass surgeon Jackson Avery who was amazing in bed and happened to be her best friend in all of the too big wide world. 

"Yes."


End file.
